


Evenfall

by Sweetsy813



Series: Evenfall [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsy813/pseuds/Sweetsy813
Summary: An original character named Millie Cullen goes to visit her brother in washington and realizes she doesn't want to leave again.
Relationships: Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Evenfall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640710





	Evenfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... I'll be honest I'm pretty sure I wrote this when I was like 18 or 17 so I have absolutely no idea if Twilight is even relevant anymore? However, I want to use ao3 to post new and old work so I thought I'd just post a tiny bit to see if people would even read this or I may permanently scrap it.  
But please no hate and let me know if you like it.

I went to school ready to make the change. I wasn’t going to be the only one of my kind anymore! I knew it was going to be hard to explain to him. I can’t walk up to him and be all, “Good morning, I’m a vampire. Do you want to be one too?” I think I’d get a definite no with that one. I leaned my head back on the chair I was sitting in on the VTA public bus to school. This was the longest time at a school I’ve ever stayed at. I usually leave the second year but its the junior year beginning of the second semester. 

The bus stopped at the stop my best friend’s, Julia and DJ, got on. But the only one today was Julia. Julia was a simple-minded human. literally. I loved her but she was probably one of the slowest humans I’ve ever met. But she was the best artist in the whole school. And we went to a visual, performing art school. DJ, who was absent, was the one I was going to change. I could tell from the moment I met him, he would be a special vampire. I was afraid to change Julia because I know she overreacts sometimes. 

“Good morning Millie!” Julia hugged me tightly and sat her violin next to mine. “Did you practice last night?”

I shook my head, “Julia, I never practice.” 

She giggled. “I know, worth a shot. Have you seen DJ this morning?” I shook my head again. 

“Maybe he went early to see Maya.” His girlfriend... or ex... I don't know anymore. 

“I thought they broke up.” Julia shrugged. I’ve never trusted Maya. I know for a fact she isn’t a human and she knows I’m not but she keeps pretending she’s an innocent human.

We got to our stop and along with us, about 12 other students got off. Our high school was Lincoln High school in San Jose California. I know it’s a weird place for a vampire to live but I don’t really care. Across the street from Lincoln was the middle school and the elementary school. 

I froze as we got off the bus. Something was off. “Millie?” Julia looked at me. Her eyes got wide. “Mill your eyes are glowing.” Julia knew I wasn’t human and accepted that her condition was I couldn’t tell her exactly what I was. I rubbed my eyes until she said they had stopped.

“something’s wrong.” We ran down the street to the school. 

When we got to the school grounds we were stopped. “ Millicent.” Why must they use my real name? “Julia. They called all band and orchestra students to the band room.” The teacher didn’t look us in the eye, he just shrugged off. 

We gave each other worried looks but ran into the band room where already most of the orchestra Julia, DJ and I were a part of . With them were the bands at the school. We sat down just when Jack, the boy that has been flirting back and forth with me for the past two years, walked in and sat next to me. “Good Morning.” He smiled all cheerfully.

He looked at everything I had with me. “You have a swim thing today?” I nodded.

“Another meet. Third one this week.” I looked around for signs of what was going on. Even from the other side of the room, I could hear my orchestra teacher sniffling. I looked in that direction and saw a bunch of teachers with red around their eyes like they have been crying for a while. 

That’s when the principal walked in and looked at everyone with sad eyes. That’s also when it got quite in the room. He shook his head and walked into the middle of the group of kids and cleared his throat. “I don’t know how else to say this...” He wiped his forehead then cleared his throat again. “DJ Johnican is dead.” My heart stopped, I grabbed Julia’s hand tightly as Jack grabbed mine, but let go when he felt how cold it was, he gave me a strange look but grabbed it again. The principal looked directly at Julia and me, he knew we were his best friends. “Last night at four PM he was hit by a train going home from school.” Julia was in shock. 

She stood up and I looked up at her. “I need to go outside.” She practically dragged me with her and we got outside she started crying and sobbing loudly. I hugged her tightly trying not to cry. one of the teachers that were in the band room, a science teacher and a teacher I thought of as an older sibling sometimes walked out and hugged both of us. I pulled away from both of them knowing I was going to explode. 

Julia still crying told the teacher to go inside quickly and shut the doors. When he did I looked up into the sky as it started to rain. I let out a scream so loud windows around me shattered.

  
  
  
  
  
_ Edward _

  
  


I looked up from the piano. “What’s wrong?” Bella asked handing a book to Renesmee from the top of the bookshelf.

“Nothing I thought I heard something.” 

Carlisle walked in. “That was this.” He held up a letter and opened it. 

“Oh, dear.” I quickly walked over to him and read the note.

_ _ _ _ _ It has come to our attention that you are consorting with werewolves which is against the law. your entire clan will be taken care of. _

_ -Volturi guard _

“It’s the Volturi. They found a way to get us.” 

Bella gasped. “Should we get people to help?” I asked Carlisle who shook his head. 

“No.” I looked at him, 

_ _ _ _

_ We could give her a call.  _

“Why don’t we try calling her?” 

Carlisle gave me a dirty look. 

“You know we don’t talk anymore.” He left the room. 

“Who don’t we talk to anymore?” Bella asked, holding my hand.

“His sister. Emmett.”

Emmett walked into the room, “Yo.” 

“Go find Millie,” Emmett smirked.

“If you insist. Should I drag her here if I have too?” I glared at him.

“Be nice to her.” he nodded and disappeared. “Bella we are going to stay here for a while.” 

She smiled sadly. “Alright.” I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. 

“We’ll get through this.” 

  
  



End file.
